


My Senpai~

by TheFourDoctors



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Lemons, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Smut, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: Yandere-Mark finally has his way with a willing Senpai-Jack. Rated M. (Moved from my Wattpad account;SkyeNightFury)





	My Senpai~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm going to be posting some stories from my Wattpad account, SkyeNightFury, to get me started here. Enjoy!

Yandere-Mark strolled through the grass, humming to himself as he plopped down, drawing his Senpai. While doing so, he "overheard" Senpai-Jack's conversation.

Curiosity piqued, he edged ever so closer. Now behind the tree, he spotted the green haired student chatting with a red haired boy with red eyes. Mark took a moment to stare into Jack's blue eyes, entranced until his Senpai said something that almost made him squeal aloud, "Oh, Mark? Yeah, I think he's cute!" Mark blushed furiously and spun around, about to leave when he heard Jack call his name. 

He turned to face his Senpai, extremely nervous, "Hello!" Stuttering, he responded shyly, "Oh, h-hi~!" He cursed himself for being so nervous and ran his hands through his red hair, causing Jack to blush and giggle, "You're so cute when you do that!" Mark's face flushed a brilliant scarlet, biting his lip, "Y-You think so?" "Sure! Hey, you wanna come to my house later?" The Yandere couldn't believe his ears, he was sure that he hadn't been happier in his life, "O-Of course!" "Okay, meet me by the gates after school." He watched his Senpai walk off, not missing the little victory trot Jack did. 

Once he was out of earshot, Mark squealed audibly, running around the courtyard, "SENPAI NOTICED ME!" 

**Le Time Skip~**

 Mark tugged nervously at his collar, standing by the gates and hoping his Senpai would show up soon. He spotted the love of his life and blushed, a smile slipping onto his lips. Senpai-Jack trotted up to him and smiled, clutching his bag, "Ready to go?" "Yup!" 

**Skippy Skippster to lemons~**

Mark gasped as his Senpai pushed him up against the wall, nibbling his neck, "I've seen you follow me. I know you like me, Senpai-Mark." Said man in question blushed furiously, mouth agape as Jack found his sweet spot, nibbling and sucking the skin. Mark bit his lip, muffling a moan as his Senpai trailed a hand under his pants. 

He felt Jack rub him trough his boxers and released a low, sensual moan, capturing Jack's lips in a kiss. Jack melted into it, his tongue pushing into Mark's mouth and tracing his tongue, "Mm, Jack." "Its Sean. My real name is Sean McLoughlin." "Mm, Sean~" Mark tested the name on his tongue and smiled, pecking Jack's lips, "suits you perfectly." "Same for you, love. Mark Fischbach." 

The Yandere shivered as Jack pulled Mark into his room. The larger male giggled when he noticed the pictures of him on Jack's wall, "you're a Yandere too~" Jack blushed and pushed him onto the bed, working in his suit buttons and Mark's pants. Mark sighed and firmly grasped Jack's hair, earning a groan in response. The stronger man blushed as he felt himself spring to attention, Jack's hand pulling both his pants and his boxers off at the same time. 

"Wait, lemme try something." Mark spun them around so he pinned Jack to the bed, pulling both their clothes off until he spotted a little blood on Jack's arm. "What happened here, Sean?" "There was a girl checking you out..." Mark gasped and smiled, "Oh~ I love you more than ever now." Mark was pulled into another breathtaking kiss, trailing licks down Jack's chin, who shuddered.

The Yandere placed sloppy kisses on his skin until he reached his dick, lightly licking the tip. Jack moaned in response, urging Mark on as he fisted his hair. Smirking, Mark slid it all the way into his throat, gagging at first until he started to bob his head, swirling his tongue. Jack arched his back, thrusting into Mark's mouth as he released shaky moans. Mark moved faster, growling lowly. Jack was close, he could tell. He was about to release- A groan of disappointment came from Mark as Jack pulled his head away, a trail of saliva connecting him to his member. 

Jack smirked and pulled Mark up, opening the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. Mark's eyes widened as his mouth formed an "O" shape, Jack encouraging him to lube him up. Mark smiled and poured some on his hand, spreading it on Jack's rock-hard member, earning shivers of approval. He looked up again and captured his lips, slowly sliding himself on. Mark whimpered in pain and tightly grasped Jack's arm, a few tears falling, which his Senpai quickly wiped away.

Mark bit his lip and slowly lifted himself before dropping again, winces being replaced with moans. Jack flipped them over and pinned Mark onto the bed, using the wall as leverage as he started a steady pace. "Ah~! Fuck, Sean! Faster, harder- oh~ Give it to me-" Mark's face was pressed into the pillow as Jack quickened his pace, both men's nerve endings were lit on fire at this point. Mark turned his head a bit to catch Jack's glance, who was now pressing himself into his back and sucking his neck. Jack was now pounding into Mark, the Yandere moaning loudly with half lidded eyes, mouth open. 

Jack caught his lips again as their tongues met in a fiery embrace, Mark lowly growling as the bed shook with the quick pace and hard thrusting. Like dogs, Jack thrusted quickly and hard, both panting as they chased their release, cheeks flushed. Mark's walls fluttered around Jack's hard dick, which released warm seed into his core. Mark moaned loudly as he spurted onto the bed, both panting heavily as they collapsed in a heap of sweat and cum. Jack spooned Mark from behind, both panting as they sighed with content. "Mark? How long do you plan to stay with me?" "Forever." Jack fell into a blissful sleep, but not before saying, "I love you, Mark." "I love you too.." "My senpai."


End file.
